The Romance of Shana and Yuji: EX
by Sonic2978
Summary: This is a kinda sorta sequel to The Romance of Shana and Yuji. These are the chapters of the original fic that I didn't include. More information on that in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody and welcome to The Romance of Shana and Yuji: EX! This is a series of more one-shots that I had written, but never got around to uploading either because I didn't want the actual series running too long or because it was past a certain timeline or the like. EX won't be anywhere near as long as the main Romance was. But, I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

"Listen up everybody! I have our assignments from the committee! It shouldn't be too hard. Alright, so here's what's going on. We've still got a bit of research to do and conssesions to take care of, but fortunately it's a fairly simple theme. So as a result, we should be able to get a lot of things done throughtout the week. We'll need to ask the upperclassmen on how to run the crepe stand. There are still things we need to decide though." Ike announced.

It was in the middle of the fall in October. That meant the Autumn Festival was quickly approaching. So there was a lot of work that needed to be done over the next week. This meant that the Student Council members, one of them being Hayoto Ike would all hard be at work making sure everything was going according to plan.

"What's there to decided, Ike?" One student asked.

"Well, we still need to decide a theme for the parade for our class as well as who'll be wearing what costumes." Ike explained.

"I have an idea on a theme!" Ogata said raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"How about Romeo & Juliet and The Wizard of Oz?" Ogata suggested. Everybody in the room got excited when Ogata suggested those two themes making it a unanimous vote.

"Seems like everyone likes the idea, Ogata." Ike nodded. "Very well, Romeo & Juliet as well as The Wizard of Oz will be the themes for our class in the parade. Now all that's left is to decide who will be what characters."

"I think we all know who should be Romeo & Juliet!" One student shouted.

"Yeah, that one's obvious!" Another spoke out.

Everyone in the room looked toward toward Shana and Yuji grinning toward them causing the couple to give nervous and embarrassed looks making the two blush like mad.

"A-Are you sure we're fit to play the part?" Yuji asked scratching his cheek.

"Are you kidding!?" Ogata asked.

"Nogizaka and you are perfect for the roles! There's nobody else more fitting!" Another student shouted.

"Yeah, I agree!"

Yuji and Shana continued to blush before looking Yuji looked over toward her smiling. "Sure, I'll do it if Shana's up for it."

The black haired girl smiled back before nodded. "Sure."

The entire class cheered as Ike gave a nod approval. "It's settled then. Sakai and Nogizaka will play the roles of Romeo and Juliet respectively. Now that that's decided, we need to decide on who'll be in The Wizard of Oz group."

Then the names of the characters were written on small slips of paper and put into box where everyone would draw their characters. The students nominated for the parade were Ike, Sato, Ogata, Tanaka, Yoshida and Hirai. They all drew their parts soon.

"Okay, I'll now reveal the characters we'll be playing." Ike informed. "Ogata is Toto, Sato's the Tin Man, Tanaka's the Cowardly Lion, Hirai's the Wicked Witch, Yoshida's Dorothy and I'm the Scarecrow."

Once everything else had been decided, the class started getting work on getting the festival ready.

"We can only stay after school until six. If you need to stay later than that, let me know. We'll be able to stay overnight once we get closer to the festival." Ike stated.

"Okay!" The class said in unison.

The class had been cleaning and tidying up the room when Yuji began to speak.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Yuji started. "My mom offered to donate materials for the costumes in the parade."

"That's so sweet of her." Ogata said.

"She told me that she has most of the fabric we're gonna need." Yuji said looking toward Shana. "Hey, Shana. Would you mind coming with me back to my place in a few hours to pick up the materials?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

Yuji nodded. "We'll keep cleaning for a bit longer and then head over there to pick them up." Shana nodded agreeing with the plan.

* * *

 ** _~Several Hours Later~_**

"My, you two are playing Romeo & Juliet?" Chigusa asked.

"Yeah." Yuji nodded. "When we were deciding who should be what characters, the entire class voted for Shana and I to play the parts."

"I can certainly see why." Chigusa commented causing the couple to blush making her chuckle in return.

Shana and Yuji had gone back to his place to get the materials that his mother had offered to donate for the festival. They were all talking about the festival until...

"Anybody home?" They all heard a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute..." Yuji stopped. "Dad!"

Once Yuji said that, a man with short spiky hair, dull-blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, red tie and a long grey coat had stepped into the room causing Yuji and Chigusa to smile. Yuji's father, Kantaro Sakai. He was usually overseas on business, so a result, he's not in Misaki City very often to see his family.

"Dad!" Yuji smiled brightly. "You're home!"

"Welcome home, dear." Chigusa welcomed him.

"Thank you, Chigusa." He smiled warmly. "Hi, Yuji, Shana."

"You're back on break?" Yuji asked.

"Yep." Kantaro nodded. "I was coming home for a bit and called Chigusa before making my flight back home. She told me about the Autumn Festival happening later this week. And I didn't want to miss it."

"Glad to see you're back, Kantaro." Shana said smiling.

"Thank you, Shana." Kantaro smiled back.

After talking for a bit more, the sun had set and Chigusa had finished making dinner, with Shana staying over.

Kantaro smiled in delight when he started eating. "It's delcious just like always. I can't tell you how much I've missed your cooking."

"Oh, it's just leftovers." Chigusa said.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Well, it's so good you wouldn't know it."

"Haven't even been home a day and he's already bringing out the corny lines." Yuji said taking a bite.

"Oh, come on, son." Kantaro gave a disappointed look. "Give me a break."

That remark caused both Shana and Chigusa to laugh a bit. Soon after, dinner had concluded and the table had been cleaned off. Shana was helping Chigusa clean off the dishes while Yuji was sitting outside on the back porch talking with his father.

"So tell me, son." Kantaro started looking at Yuji. "How have things been between you and Shana since I've been gone?"

Yuji couldn't help smiled when he asked that. "Things have been wonderful. I don't really know where to start."

"How about how your relationship has been?"

Yuji began to think but eventually thought of a response. "It couldn't be any better. Shana's a fantastic girlfriend, I couldn't ask for someone more loving, beautiful and gorgeous than her. She's always so caring, it doesn't matter if she's going through anything of her own. If she's sees that's something's up, she doesn't hesitate to help me. We'd be here forever I kept talking about her. I love Shana more than anything." Yuji smiled.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to hear your relationship is still doing well and going strong." Kantaro smiled. "You've got a wonderful girl with you, Yuji. Hold on to her tight and never let her go. You might go through some rough times, but as long as you hold on to each other tight, you'll never be lost." He said.

"Of course." Yuji smiled looking up into the sky. "I'll never let go of her. I love her more than anything. I never want to lose something so special to me."

Kantaro nodded. "I'm the same with your mother. We lost our way a few times, but we always managed to find our back to each other. Just like she tells you, listen to your heart and it'll tell you what to do. As long as you do that, I'm sure the bond between Shana and you will never break."

Yuji nodded. The father and son continued talking until the woman of the house shouted out to them.

"Coffee is ready when you want it." She said walking back into the kitchen. The two went back inside and soon, crashed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"One...Two...Three!" One student shouted as they propped up a tent onto its legs.

Everyone of the students at Misaki High School were all busy working hard trying to get things ready for the Autumn Festival which was quickly approaching. Posters of the activities had been hung, the various clubs around the schol such as the band and Drama Club were busy rehearsing, stands and booths were being set up and many other things still need to be done. Everyone at the school was working together and working hard.

It was early in the afternoon where Yuji and Shana's group were taking a break from working and were eating lunch.

"It's almost time guys." Tanaka spoke up. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yeah, we don't have long now." Yuji replied.

"You alright, Ike?" Sato asked. "You don't look so hot. I'm worried you're not going to make it to the festival."

"Yeah, no kidding." Yuji said. "With the all the work you do, I sure don't envy you committee workers. But aren't you working a bit too hard?"

Ike looked like he was completely out of it and his face looked really pale.

"It's not me..." He replied. "It's the person who's above me...Who's working me to death..."

Harumi Fugita is above Ike in the Student Council. With all the preparations there need to be for the festival, she wouldn't even give him a chance to catch his breath. Instead dragging him anywhere and everywhere when there was something that needed to be done.

"Geez, sounds like it's more trouble than it's really worth." Yuji said.

"Here, Hayato." Yoshida smiled opening a bento. "I know you're busy, but you should and eat something while you have time."

She opened a bento box that was full of sandwiches causing Ike to smile when she offered. "Thanks, Kazumi. You're the sweetest." But as he was about to reach for one...

"There you are, Ike!" Fugita walked into the room. "The Jazz Club and Mandolin Band are arguing over who should get the most stage time!" And just dragged him out of the room.

The group looked over toward him with sympathetic looks as they watched him being dragged off.

"Poor guy." Tanaka said.

A little bit later everybody gets back to working hard for festival preparations and soon they hit the showers. Shana was standing under the shower head thinking about some of the events that will be happening soon.

 _"Soon..."_ She thought to herself. A small smile and blush appeared on her face. _"I'll be walking next to Yuji in the parade...Him as Romeo and me as Juliet. I can't wait for the parade!"_ She giggled to herself. But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a commotion going on.

"Whoa, Kazumi!" Nakamura shouted. "You got all curvy on us, huh?"

"E-Excuse me?" She asked nervously covering her chest area.

"Where have you been hiding those big ol' bazongas?" She gave a perverted face and chuckle before groping Kazumi.

"No, Nakamura!" Yoshida shouted completely embarrassed. "Kn-Knock it off!"

"Come on, Nakamura!" Another girl in the shower room yelled.

"Just shower already would you!?" Shana shouted lightly annoyed before frowning. _"Why is it taking so long for fat to grow in my-"_ She cut herself and shook her head. Yuji's told her plenty of times the he doesn't care about that. Just as she threw that thought in her head away, she started to feel someone close in behind her.

"Oh, Nogizaka..." Nakamura spoke up before groping the black hair teenager.

"NAKAMURA!" Shana yelled.

* * *

 ** _~Later that Night~_**

Everyone had decided to stay at the school overnight to keep working and get things ready for the festival. Everybody was in the room sound asleep to get their energy back up for another busy day. But Yuji was snapped out of his sleep when he heard the door to the room open and close.

He looked over toward the girls side of the room and noticed Shana was nowhere to be seen. He decided to go outside and follow her. He had gone up to the roof as that was the spot she probably went to. When he got up there, he saw her standing at the fence looking up at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" He asked approaching her.

She turned back looking at him smiling. "Yeah, I just came outside to get some fresh air."

He walked up beside her smiling. "Let me guess, you're excited about the parade?"

She gave a look of surprise when he figured it out so easily. "How did you-"

"We've known each other since we were kids." He said with amusement. "Whenever you get excited about something, you have such a hard time trying to get to sleep. I can read you like a book." He laughed lightly when she blushed a bit.

He walked toward her placing his hands on her shoulders and pecked her on the lips lightly. He gave her a loving smile. "You know, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll make a beautiful Juliet."

She smiled lightly. "And I know you'll make a handsome Romeo, Yu-chan." She leaned up and pecked him the lips again and have another small kiss.

They look at each happily before he pecks her forehead lightly. "We should head back and try to get some sleep. There's still a bit of work to be done. We'll need all the energy we can get."

The couple went back inside to get rested up for another hard day of work.

* * *

 ** _~The Next Afternoon~_**

Yuji was in the middle of tacking pictures of areas that were along the parade route onto a map that had been hung up on the wall.

"Like some help?" He turned around to see Shana standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Sure, that is if you're available." He replied.

"I just finished the last of the work I had to do, so I thought I'd help you out." She said.

"Thanks, Shana." He said. "That's sweet of you."

She smiled back at him and began to post the pictures on the map along within. They were done soon after.

"And it's finally finished!" Ogata exclaimed.

Ogata had just finished a costume that she had been sowing together for the last few days. She held up a strapless violet and turquoise dress that looked like it wrapped around the chest.

"Can you try it on for me real quick, Nogizaka?" She asked.

"I-I don't think so." Shana refused.

"I want to see what it looks like on you. I need to make it fits just right." Ogata said.

"T-Then lets go somewhere more private."

Her, Yoshida, Hirai and Ogata all walked out of the room to see what she looked in it. Soon after, all the attention had been drawn to the door opening again with Shana wearing the dress. All eyes were now on the mad blushing Shana. All of the guys blushed when they saw her, especially Yuji. With all of the girls gasping delight.

"Wow, Nogizaka! You look so pretty!" One girl shouted.

"Holy crap, she looks amazing!" One guy shouted. "Sakai, you're one lucky bastard to walk to next to her in the parade!"

"Well, Sakai?" Yoshida asked. "How does she look?"

Yuji blushed as he looked at his girlfriend. He honestly couldn't find the right word on how to describe her. She looked him with a small smile and blush on her face with her fingers fidgeting together.

"Wh-What do you think, Yuji?"

It took him a moment to gather himself and look at Shana with a warm smile. "You look gorgeous."

She smiled happily when she heard that caused everyone to aw at the couple. All of the work had been finished. Now all that was left was too wait for the festival to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

The Autumn Festival was finally about the be underway. There were just some small simple jobs that needed to be finished such as supplies for the stands as well other small things.

The parade was to start not too long from now. Yuji and the rest of his group were ready to start. Yuji looked over to Shana who standing next to him with a small blush on her face and smile. She was wearing the dress the Ogata had made and had her hair tied into a bun.

"You look beautiful, Shana." He said lovingly.

She smiled when he said that and looked up him with a warm look. "Thank you. And you look very handsome."

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Ike looked like he was about fall over.

"You look like you're about to pass out there." Sato said.

"Ugh...I had to pull another all nighter again yesterday." Ike complained. "I'd take a nap before the parade starts, but this costume is hard to move around in."

"Well, you can take a nap once the festival's over." Sato laughed.

"That joke was so funny, I forgot to laugh..." Ike said sarcastically.

Soon after, everyone went outside the await the start of the parade.

"Welcome everyone to Misaki High School's Autumn Festival!" A student said over the PA system causing everyone to erupt in cheer. "Without further delay, it's time for the opening parade!"

The cheer grew louder as the parade participants marched out of the school gates and marched toward Misaki City's shopping district. Hundreds of people lined both sides of the street, confetti was falling down to the road and the participants were having a fun time.

"You're not getting tired are you?" Yuji asked in concern.

"No." She nodded her head smiling. "I'm fine. But thank you for asking."

Yuji smiled at his girlfriend warmly as they walked. He thought she looked absolutely stunning in that dress with Shana thinking he looked extremely handsome in his Romeo costume. She felt him entwin his fingers with hers. She responded by gripping his hand tightly as they walked.

"Yuji, look." She pointed to the side of street where they saw Kantaro and Chigusa standing and smiling at the two.

Both couples waved toward each before the older couple watched the younger two walk on by.

"Our boy's growing up, dear." Kantaro said.

"Yes, he is." Chigusa said warmly be the couple entwined hands.

Meanwhile in the back, Ike looked like he was about to fall over pass out from exhaustion as he continued to walk.

"You sure you're okay, buddy?" Tanaka asked in concern. "Are you sure you're gonna be able to stay alive?"

"Yeah, if you get tired Ike, let us know and we can carry you the rest of the way." Sato said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be okay." Ike said tiredly.

After an hour and a half of walking through the entire parade route, the made it back to the school. Sato and Tanaka helping Ike walk the rest of the way after he nearly collapsed at one point.

Once they made it back, they were all able to join the festivities. Shana and Yuji were walking along the school grounds hand in hand together. Both of them enjoying crepes as they walked. Shana leaned up and pecked his cheek lightly giggling, catching the boy completely off guard.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"You had a little bit of your crepe on your cheek." She giggled.

The two smiled at each other until their attention had been drawn to the PA system.

"If we have all of your attention please!" A student announced. "We will now be announcing the grand prize finalists!"

Once the parade had concluded, votes had been casted for students of each class that partook in the parade.

"From class 1 Kotoro Koigami. From class 2, Yuji Sakai and Shana Nogizaka! From class 3, Toshiko Koroda" They announced. "If I called your name, please change back into your costume and make your way to the stage!"

"Well, guess that's our cue." Yuji said smiling with Shana nodding.

A little bit later, all of the nominees were on the stage in costume. Yuji had won for best guy in costume in class 2.

"And the winner for best girls costume is..." The student started. "Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Toshiko Koroda!"

The audience and other nominees clapped and cheered for as she walked toward the front of the stage and accepted her award plaque. Yuji looked toward Shana whom looked disappointed.

"Don't be too disappointed." Yuji spoke up. "You won in my eyes. My beautiful Juliet."

She nodded smiling. Soon after, the reward ceremony was over allowing the festival to continue. For the next several hours, everybody was having fun with the various activities the festival featured. But soon, the sun had set and it was time for the festival bonfire. All of the students and other festival attendees were dancing happily to the music that was playing. It was clear that everyone was having a fun time.

Shana and Yuji were on the other side of the school alone together with their fingers intertwined on the grass and sharing a slow, gentle and sweet kiss. The two pull away to give each other lovingly, both with a light blush on their the face.

Yuji lightly kisses her forehead when the black haired girl rests her head in between his head and his shoulder. Their hands remain intertwined; her right with his left. Yuji wraps his free hand softly around the girls waist and lightly kisses her on the scalp.

"Did you have fun today, Shana?" He asked quietly.

"Without a doubt." She looked up at her boyfriend with a happy smile. "I had a lot of fun during that parade today. You make a very handsome Romeo."

"And you make a very beautiful, gorgeous and stunning Juliet." He pecked her forehead.

After the exchange in compliments the two join lips and share another soft and sweet kiss. The two really enjoyed themselves during the Autumn Festival.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuji and I were walking to school together like always. We were approaching our shoe lockers to switch into our uniform shoes and when I opened mine, I saw a small sheet of paper fall out and land on the floor next me. I picked up the paper and gave it a question look. There was something written on it.

* * *

 _ **"Dear Nogizaka, there is something I would like to discuss with you. If you'd be so kind, I'd appreciate it if you would meet me on the side of school after school today."**_

* * *

I continued looking at the note questioningly until I heard footsteps approaching and quickly shoved the note back into my locker before turning to Yuji smiling.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let's head to class."

I had trouble the entire day staying focused on my school work since I found that note in my locker. The strangest thing about it was that there was no name attached to it. Ever since I read the note, I kept debating on whether or not I should humor that person and meet them after school.

I kept thinking about constantly. Yuji happened to notice this while we were eating lunch.

"Hey, Shana." He called my name. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out all day. Is something on your mind?"

"H-huh?" I snapped myself out of daze. "Oh, no. I'm fine, Yuji. Don't worry."

He continued to look at me with a concerned expression until I smiled at him when he looked away and continued eating his lunch. Once that was over, my mind went straight back to that note.

* * *

 _ **~After school~**_

The school day had finally ended after the bell rang giving us the signal that the day was over. Yuji turned to me smiling with me smiling back.

"Ready to head out?" He asked.

"Go on ahead and wait for me by the gate." I smiled. "I'll be there in a bit. I have to do something."

He gave me a questioning look at first but then smiled and nodded before leaving the room. I stood there for a few moments debating on whether or not I should actually meet this mystery person on the side of the school. But eventually, I decide to humor this person and make my way to the side of the school. I reach the side of the school where I don't see anybody and lean up against the wall and wait there for a bit to see if they show up. Several minutes later...

"Thank you for meeting me here, Nogizaka." I heard a male voice.

I turned to the side where I heard the source of the voice. I saw a boy with long blonde hair that went down to around the base of his neck, red eyes and was wearing the standard male spring uniform. It took me a moment to recognize who it was. It was Kyousuke Akiyama from Class 1-3, he was a relatively popular male student among the females in the school.

Somehow I knew the exact direction this conversation was going to end up in.

"Were you the one who put the letter in my locker?" I asked getting straight to the point.

He nodded. "I asked you here because there's something I would like to talk to you about."

"And that would be?"

"I would like to ask you out on a date." He said looking at me seriously.

I knew that's where this conversation would end up. I lowered my head closing my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't. I already have a boyfriend. I can't go on a date with you."

He smirked. "Break up with him."

That pissed me off instantly. I looked back at him with a burning glare in my eyes. "What the hell do you think you're asking of me? You're telling me to break up with my boyfriend!? I love my boyfriend! And I'm not going to break up with him for some guy in a different class I know nothing about simply because he wants to go on a date with me. This conversation is over."

As I turn around to walk away, I felt a tight grip on my wrist. I turned around to see that he had gripped my wrist tightly preventing me from walking away. I try to snatch my wrist away, but his grip is too tight for me to do so.

"Let go of me." I said sternly. "Now."

He let go of my wrist allowing me to continue walking away. But as I was walking away, he continued talking. "But why would you date some loser like that Sakai? I mean, compare the both of us. I'm popular, I'm wealthy and not to mention, I'm good looking. I bet I could be a much better boyfriend than that Sakai could."

I turned around instantly glaring at him and smack him hard in the face for insulting Yuji like he did just now.

"Shut the hell up you prick! I'm dating Yuji because I love him! I don't give a damn how popular you are! I don't care if you're wealthy and he's much more good looking than you could ever be. Not to mention, he's a real sweet heart. I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend to start dating some egotistical asshole like you!" I said with my voice full of agitation. "Don't insult him like that again in front of me!"

I begin to walk away again, but feel him grab hold of my wrist again. My anger was rising quickly. I turned back to glare at him when I saw him grinning. Moments later, he pulled me back quickly hard and pinned me to the wall. Both of his arms on each side, preventing me from leaving. I glared at him gritting my teeth.

"Why don't you understand, Nogizaka?" He said quickly. "I love you, Nogizaka."

"I don't care." I said quietly with anger in my voice. I looked away to avoid eye contact. "I'm not dating you."

I feel him place his hand on my chin and roughly turn my face so I'm looking at him. He grins at me yet again.

"Let me go and leave me alo-" I'm cut off when he slams his lips hard against mine. My eyes widen in complete shock and surprise. He continues to kiss me really roughly as I feel him place his hands hard against my shoulders, trying to keep me from moving. I begin to squirm and moan trying to break free of his grip. Soon, with enough force, I manage to push him off of me. My eyes were wet with tears from what he just did. I gritted my teeth before smacking him hard in the face, with enough force to knock him to the ground. There were so many emotions running through my body right now.

I run across the school grounds toward the gate where Yuji was standing. I saw him smile when he saw me running toward him, but he didn't get a chance to say anything due to me running toward him so quickly hugging him tightly and sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, hey." He said. "What's the matter?"

I lifted my face to look toward him, tears still in my eyes. "Ak-Akiyama, he-"

He wiped my tears away and placed his palms against my cheek looking me in the eyes. "Calm down a bit, okay."

He led me over to the steps that led inside of the school where we sat down.

"Now, can you tell me why you're so upset?" He asked with a caring tone. "Explain from the beginning."

I nodded. "This morning before school started, I found a note in my shoe locker telling me to meet someone on the side of the school once school was over. It turned out to Akiyama from Class 3."

He nodded. "What next? Did he hurt you!?" He asked in a serious voice.

I shook my head. "When I met him there, he asked me out on a date which declined for obvious reasons. But when I did that he..." I began sobbing.

I felt him place a hand on mine, squeezing it tight and look at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Shana, what did he do?"

"When I told him no, he started telling me to end my relationship with you and start one with him instead. When I said I wouldn't do that, he started to insult you. Once I told him off, he..." Tears formed in my eyes once again. "He pinned me against the wall and kissed me."

I felt him tighten his grip on my hand and saw him close his eyes and grit his teeth angrily. "That bastard has some nerve..." He was quickly getting more and more angry. He sat up quickly and began to walk off. "Where the hell is he right now!?"

"Yuji, stop!" I ran up behind him and hugged his arm tightly. "Stop, please!"

"But, Shana-" I cut him off by kissing him softly.

"I know you're angry." I said softly. "But please don't get into a fight...Please, Yuji..."

He looked at me before sighing letting out his frustration. We went home soon afterwards, unaware of the events that would unfold the day after.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Afternoon - Lunch Time~**_

Yuji and I were walking up to the roof which was now occupied with a few dozen students eating and socializing with one another. We were talking as we walked through the door that went out to the roof when we were approached by Akiyama. Yuji steps in front of me glaring directly into his eyes.

"You're got some balls approaching us with what you did to her yesterday." Yuji said quietly, yet angrily. "If it wasn't for her telling me not to, I'd beat the shit out of you right where you stand. You'd better back away before I lose my temper." I could hear the indignation in his voice.

He gave a cocky smirk before speaking up. "Eh, I don't care about her anymore anyway. You can keep that small chested bitch. I realized she's not my type anyway. She's not even that pretty to be begin with. Not even worth my-"

My eyes widened when I watched Yuji start to charge forward toward Akiyama ready to punch him. "You'd better watch your damn mouth with what you say about her!" I run in front of my boyfriend to stop him.

"Yuji, sto-AUGH!" I screamed when I feel something hard make contact with the side of my face knocking me to the ground. I lied there on the ground holding my cheek in pain.

I saw Yuji's eyes widen when I was knocked to the ground. Akiyama was smirking at me evilly. "Consider that payback for yesterday. I suggest you think twice before smacking me again."

Yuji looked toward Akiyama with the most angry glare he had given so far. "You...bastard...DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He hit Akiyama in the chin hard knocking him to the floor.

Akiyama jumps back up seconds after and hits Yuji in return and the two begin fighting viciously. I yelled loudly for them to stop, but they never do so. The attention of all of the students on the roof were drawn to the two fighting. Soon, two staff members come through the door and grab Yuji and Akiyama dragging them away from one another.

I couldn't help but look helplessly with tears in my eyes as I watched my boyfriend being pulled away because he was protecting me from the boy who had hit me. This was all my fault. If only I had ignored that note...None of the this would have happened.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

The next day, Yuji and I were sitting on the stairs that led down the river bed with my head on his shoulder and our fingers entwined. Yuji had been suspended for several days from fighting with Akiyama, who had also been suspended. Yuji had several bruises on his face from the punches that the two had exchanged. I had a light bruise on my face from the punch Akiyama had sent to me.

I couldn't help but blame myself for what had happened. If only I had ignored that note, Yuji wouldn't have gotten hurt by fighting Akiyama or suspended. I sighed lightly frowning which he noticed.

"You okay, Shana?" He asked. "What was with the sigh?"

"I...I'm sorry, Yuji..." I said lifting my head and looking toward the ground. "If only I had ignored that note then..."

I stopped talking when I felt him place his lips against my cheek lightly and entwin his fingers with mine and lifting my chin up to look at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled. "Not only did that bastard forcefully kiss you, but he harmed you by punching you. And anyone who tries to harm you or even thinks about harming in you in anyway will answer to me. I want to make you feel safe as my girlfriend. I want to make sure I can protect you as much I can. Even if I have to get hurt or suspended in the process, that doesn't matter to me as long as I know my beautiful girlfriend feels safe around me." He said seriously, yet also lovingly. He leaned in slowly and lightly kissed me on the nose which made me smile a bit.

I smiled at him as I leaned up toward him and softly placed my lips against his and kissed him softly, placing my forehead against his. I did feel very safe when I was with Yuji. I knew that if anyone tried to hurt me, he'd be there to protect me.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking along the river with Yuji again as part of our usual daily routine. I hugged his arm as we slowly walked the gravel. There was nothing but silence between us, but it didn't matter. We were just happy to enjoy each other's prescense and the nice, warm breeze that was blowing.

"Hey, Yu-kun?" I began talking.

"What's up?"

"Remember how our mothers found out we had been dating?" I asked with amusement in my voice.

He chuckled at the memory of that day. "Yeah, I remember."

* * *

 _ **~Several Years Earlier ~**_

I had spent that night at Yuji's place yesterday. This is something that we would do often, we'd spend the night at each other's house and we would alternate between residences each time. I slept in his bed while Yuji slept on a futon he'd set on the floor.

I woke up to the feeling of someone caressing my hair softly. I opened my eyes slowly to see Yuji sitting on the floor next to the bed softly storking my black locks.. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Good morning, Shana." He said.

I sat up and stretched before I looked at him and smiled back.

"Good morning, Yuji." I said sweetly.

We both looked at each other lovingly before Yuji placed his hands on my shoulders, leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I relaxed several moments later and kissed him back. But we never noticed that Chigusa was opening the door.

"Yuji, Shana. Breakfast is re-" She stopped herself.

Yuji and I pulled away quickly and abruptly looking away from each other, both of us blushing madly. We didn't even hear the door open at all. We were both completely embaressed.

"My, my." Chigusa smiled placed her hand on his cheek. "Congratulations, you two!"

We both continued blush madly looking away from each other, which caused Yuji's mother to laugh.

"Breakfast is ready if you're hungry." She walked out the door.

Yuji and I were completly silent for the next few minutes, still not looking at each other out of embarresment. But eventually, Yuji began speaking.

"W-Well..." He started. "I-I guess that cat's out of the bag now..."

"Y-Yeah..." I said quietly, still looking away blushing.

Silence filled the atmosphere for the room for the next several minutes. Neither of us talking at all, still completely embarresed at what just happened. But soon, that silence was gone.

"S-So..." He started speaking. "Now that my mom knows, when do you think we should tell your mother?"

"I-I don't know..." I said quietly. "I know it's inevitable when she finds out...But I've been nervous to tell her..."

Yujis sits next to me, softly kisses me and sets his hand on top of mine. "How about when you tell her, I go with you?"

"Sure." I nodded softly. I knew that with Yuji being by my side, I'd be able to tell her much easier.

* * *

 _ **~Later that night~**_

So later that night, Yuji had accompanied me to back to house where we would tell my mother about Yuji and me. Yuji and I were sitting next to each with my mother sitting across from us.

"So, what is you wanted to tell me about?" She asked in a gentle tone.

I looked toward Yuji to which he smiled and nodded slowly. I took in a deep inhale and let out a deep exhale. And entwined my fingers with Yuji's out of sight from my mother.

"Mom...There's something I've been keeping from you for awhile..." I started.

She looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

I took in another deep inhale and let out another deep exhale giving her a stern look. "Yuji and I...Yuji and I are dating!"

Complete silence filled the room with just Yuji and I blushing lightly. I was looking at my mom with a serious look on my face. She tilted her head down slightly, closed her and eyes and smile. She lifted her head back up, eyes still closed and smiling.

"Somehow, I knew that would be the case." She smiled.

"H-How?" I asked surprised.

She opened one eye winking. "Call it mother's intuition. A mother knows her daughter more than anyone. Your affection for Yuji was all too obvious. Whenever you spoke his name, I saw you blush every time, not to mention you smiled whenever you said his name."

She opened her other eye and smiled at both of us warmly. "But somehow, I had a feeling that you two would end up being together at some point. Ever since you two had met in Kindergarten, you two became closer and closer as time went on. I was able to see that both of you had deep affections for one another."

"Does that mean..." Yuji started.

She looked in Yuji's direction with a warm smile. "Yes, Yuji. I give you my blessing to date Shana. I can already tell that you love her and will take care of her."

"I will!" Yuji said excitedly. "I'll take care of her! You have my word!"

She nodded before looking at me. "Same goes for you, dear. I give you my blessing to date Yuji. As long as you take care of him like he will you."

"Yes!" I said in the same tone as Yuji. "I'll take care of him!"

She nodded and smiled at us happily. "Congratulations, you two."

Yuji and I smiled at each other happily.

* * *

 _ **~Back to the present~**_

"I'm glad our parents were so accepting of our relationship." Yuji said.

"Same here." I responded. "I half expected them say something like we were too young to be boyfriend/girlfriend or something."

Yuji smiled at my happily with me giving the same. I reached up and claimed his lips, kissing him softly.

"I love you, Yu-chan!" I said lovingly and happily.

"I love you too, Shana." He said with a chuckle in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night in Misaki City. The sun had set hours ago and had been replaced by a bright moon and thousands of stars that littered the skies above. Shana and Yuji were just now laying down on their futon getting ready to drift off into dreamland. The couple wasn't asleep yet, but they lied there in the darkness under their covers snuggled up next to each other. Yuji's arm around her shoulder rubbing it softly.

Shana had rolled over on her side and started looking at Yuji with a smile.

"Something up?" He asked.

"No." She answered. "I was just thinking about the first time that you and I had slept in the same bed together." She said sweetly.

Yuji smiled as he thought back to that day. That was certainly an adventure.

* * *

 _ **~Several Years Ago~**_

The day had finally come to an end in Misaki City as the daylight had been put to slumber by the night and the moon and stars hung up high in the sky. The couple of Shana and Yuji were spending the night at Yuji's house once again and were just now getting ready to settle down for the night.

Yuji had taken a futon mattress out of his closet and was making himself a spot to sleep on the floor so he could let his girlfriend have the bed. As she watched Yuji fix up his spot on the floor, she had been thinking hard about something. She decided to speak up about it.

"Hey...Y-Yuji..." She called him.

"Hm?" He looked toward her. "Something wrong?"

He saw her blushing slight and fidgeting her hands together like she was feeling nervous to say something. She looked him with a small smile, still blushing and fidgeting her fingers.

"D-Do you...Maybe want to...Sleep together...Tonight...?" She asked quietly. Her blush had become even darker than it was before.

Yuji was now blushing as well from the question. That question was completely unexpected.

"U-Uhm..." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck looking away slightly. Unsure on how to answer.

"For-Forget it..." She shook her head sadly. "Sorry I asked..."

She started to walk back toward the bed, but Yuji grabbed her hand causing her to turn back toward him. He let go of her hand.

"No..." He said quietly. "I want to." He looked at her seriously before straighening his posture. "That is...If you really want to..."

She smiled lightly and nodded slowly. They both crawled into bed and pulled the covers over top of them. Yuji kissed his girlfriend's head lightly.

"Goodnight, Yu-chan." She said softly before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Shana." And the two fell asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Morning~**_

Chigusa had just finished making breakfast and was going up the stairs to Yuji's room to alert the couple that breakfast was ready.

"Shana, Yuji. Breakfast is re-" She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw the couple fast asleep in bed snuggled up in each other's arms. Yuji with his arms tightly around her small body and Shana with her hands and head against his chest.

Chigusa smiled at the couple and closed the door walking out deciding to let them sleep. Though, she couldn't neglect the matter that had just risen. She had called Shana's mother, Harumi to tell her what she had seen and that it needed to be discussed with their son/daughter being present.

* * *

 _ **~Later~**_

An hour or so after Chigusa had entered the room, the lovely couple had woken up and were ready for the day. Shana had sat up and stretched to see Yuji putting on a pair of jeans in exchange for shorts. He turned around to see her sitting up in the bed and they smiled at each other.

"Good morning." She said sweetly.

"Good morning to you too." He pecked her cheek.

The two had finished getting dressed for the day and made their way downstairs when they heard their names called.

"Shana, Yuji." Chigusa called from the doorway to dining room. Harumi stepped out a moment later.

"Could we speak to you two for a moment?"

"Mom..."

The couple looked at each other before sitting at the dining room table across from their mothers. Both of which had a serious look on their faces.

"So, what's this about?" Yuji asked.

The two older women looked toward each other before nodding.

"When I was coming upstairs to wake the two of you up for breakfast this morning, I saw two sleeping together in the same bed." Chigusa said in a calm, yet serious tone.

The couple then blushed hard before Yuji interjected. "But wait! You don't under-"

"Please let us finish, Yuji." Chigusa interrupted him then Harumi started speaking.

"After Chigusa called to tell me about what she saw, I came over to discuss the matter with her." She finished.

Chigusa nodded. "After a disussion about the subject, we decided that...We'll allow you to keep doing so."

The couples mouths dropped open wide before Shana began speaking. "Wait...Does that mean-"

"Yes." Harumi said. "We both trust you enough to to keep sleeping in the same space. We'll allow you to keep sleeping in the same bed."

The couple then grew happy when they heard that and entwined fingers under the table, out of sight.

"However, there are some rules that are to be obeyed if we allow you to do so." Chigusa said seriously. "The first one is that all articles of clothing must remain on at all times. There are no exceptions."

The couple nodded as Harumi began to speak of the second rules.

"The second is that there are to be no actions of indecency whatsoever until you are of age and living on your own." Harumi finished. "And I don't mean to sexist toward you Yuji, so I apologize if it seems that way, but that rule is directed more toward you. With you sleeping next to a girl at night, your mother and I are worried that could force her into doing indecent things. Because we know how some boys your age can be. But we trust you enough that you won't."

"I would never consider forcing Shana into doing any sexual. The only time I'd consider it, is if she gave me consent. I love Shana with all my heart. " Yuji smiled lovingly at the black haired girl next to him and then looked back at the mothers. "The last thing I'd want is to force Shana into doing something that she is uncomfortable with or hurt her."

The couple smiled nodding, before being dismissed by the older women as they talk among themselves.

"I'm sure we can trust them to uphold those conditions." Harumi said smiling. "They're very respectful kids."

Chigusa nodded. "I agree."

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile~**_

Yuji closed the sliding door behind them as they walked outside, both sighing from complete embarressment and then smiling at each other, before joining hands and walking down the road.

"I'm glad that it wasn't too serious." The black haired girl sighed.

"Same here." The boy nodded before turning to his girlfriend. "But at least now we can sleep in the same beds now without any issue."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy too."

They were happy that their parents were so accepting of the couple. They didn't expect them to keep allowing them sleeping next to each other.

* * *

 _ **~Back To Present~**_

The couple smiled at each other with their fingers entwined.

"I'm still surprised at how accepting our mothers were of our relationship." Yuji stated. "I don't think most parents who let their son or daughters sleep in the same bed with the opposite gender."

"Yeah, same here." She nodded. "But they were and that makes me happy."

They two smiled at each other once more before Shana pressed her lips to his and cuddling up softly to his chest just as Yuji wrapped his arms around her tiny body protectively and pecked her forehead.

"Goodnight, Yu-kun." She said. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Shana." He replied. "I love you."

And the two drifted off into dreamland. Both still very happy about how accepting their mothers were about their relationship.


End file.
